halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forerunner (TSC)
The Arwahen, (Latin: Antiquus Pater meaning 'Ancient Fathers') was an ancient and enigmatic alien race who inhabited the Milky Way Galaxy thousands of years before the Human-Covenant War. Although this ancient race was called mainly called the Forerunner due its supposed translation, they were known by many other names such as the Protectors, the Saviours, the Builder of Worlds and lastly, the Ancients. However, the native name of this noble species is the Arwahen, which means Children of Eru in their native tongue. Before the rise of the Arwahens, there existed a stronger and more advanced race before them, the Precursors. The Arwahens were under the jurisdiction of the Precursors but after a significant amount of time had passed, the Precursors had disappeared, passing on their mission of guardianship down to the Arwahens as they were chosen to be next in line to take up the mantle their guardians previously held. The Arwahens are designated as a Tier 1 species due to various pieces of advanced technology such as gravity manipulation as well as creation of worlds and seemingly able to utilize nature to a certain extent. The Arwahen were the great creators and builders of the galaxy devastating super weapon, Halo Array, the control center of the Array, the Ark, multiple Shield Worlds such as Onyx and numerous artifacts scattered around the galaxy. The Arwahens are known for their various technological achievements and their strive to protect the known galaxy and as a result of this, many young species considered them Gods because of their advanced technology at the time which seemingly seemed to be mystical to the young, developing species. Any information regarding the Arwahen has been taken from incomplete records and recordings found on various installations as well as the memory banks of decommissioned Artificial Intelligences. From various information gathered, it could be determined that the Arwahen originated on a planet called Eru, which would be called Paradise to them because they were able to achieve complete harmony with the planet. The Arwahen would then develop at an exceptional rate, with them coming into conflict with the Precursors. However, the Precursors saw the potential of the developing species and instead of annihilating them, they chose to act as their guardians. The Arwahen saw this act of kindness and chose to serve the Precursors diligently. For a reason that may never be known, the Precursors chose to leave their galaxy, seemingly disappearing in an instant. But before they left, they passed on their "mantle" to the Arwahen as the Arwahen held a high regard for life and peace and they were the most advanced race second to the Precursors. With the disappearance of the Precursors, the Arwahen territory would explode at an exponential rate, with their government spanning the entire galaxy which means that all the species were under the protection of the Arwahen. Before the outbreak of the Forerunner-Flood War, the galaxy was seemingly at peace and this was known as the Golden Age of the Arwahen. It wasn't until the outbreak of the Flood Infestation that the peace would be broken as countless species and Arwahen fell to the scourge. Even the Arwahen's chosen successor, the Esrevinu would fall to the infestation's might. It was during this time that the Arwahen would create several of their most devastating weapons ever known in history, the Halo Array. The Arwahen activated the device, having chosen to sacrifice themselves and the other species of the Galaxy, almost eradicating the scourge from the galaxy, with only a few infections surviving on the Arwahen's installations. Somehow, survivors were present and they went on with reseeding the galaxy with life. After the task at hand was completed, they chose mysteriously left the galaxy for unknown reasons, possibly to live in another galaxy. Even though the Arwahen was had left, their legacy can still be felt by the current species of the Milky Way Galaxy as the Humans were deemed the successors to the Arwahen and how they heavily influenced several species to go a holy crusade of purification. There is wide speculation that there are several sleeping Forerunners but that theory was widely disregarded due to the belief being highly improbable. History Early History Physiology Government The Forerunner Empire (FE), also referred to as the Arwahen Ruling Body (ARB) was the main governing body of the Arwahens and all the species under their dominion. Its dominion spread well past the confines of its home territory, eventually encompassing the entire galaxy itself. The Arwahens were ruled by their appointed leader, simply referred to as the Lord/Liege. Secondly, the Adjutant Tribunal served as the government's counseling body as it was their duties to determine the empire's actions.